Off-highway vehicles such as, for example, agricultural and industrial tractors, often operate in less than ideal conditions. Accordingly, these vehicles are typically provided with a cab or enclosure that provides protection to the operator of the vehicle from the undesirable conditions of the worksite. These unfavorable conditions may include extreme heat or cold, precipitation, relatively large quantities of airborne dust or other particulates, and UV rays. In addition to protecting the operator of the vehicle from the elements, the cab may also act as a falling-object protective structure (FOPS) and a roll-over protective structure (ROPS) consistent with safety standards and requirements imposed by various industries and governments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,291—issued to Hynds et al. on Oct. 15, 2002—discloses a canopy top for a utility or recreational vehicle having improved drainage. The canopy has a gutter extending along a portion of its top surface and a drain hole extending through the canopy. The drain hole has a given configuration with a receiving edge extending along the gutter's collection surface. The hole also has an exit edge extending along the bottom surface and the receiving and exit ledges are tapered toward one another and joined by an arcuate transition portion.
The apparatus of the present disclosure alleviates one or more deficiencies of the prior art.